A different kind of brain, one of love
by minigranger24
Summary: Topher Brink has always been the odd one out in the LA Dollhouse. Adele DeWitt knows just how to fix that. She recruits her niece Anna, a budding neurologist and one of Rossums rising stars, to join Tophers staff. Topher and Anna are soon friends and then get to be more so but will they be able to handle the problems that affect the LA Dollhouse? Starts 5 months before Ghost.


**Disclaimer: I dont own dollhouse **

"I need someone who can work with me and understand how I think " Topher said when he entered her office.

"I will take that into consideration . Now please get back to todays scheduled wipes" She dismissed him and picked up her personal phone.

"Anna I would love for you to take a break from your studies. Come visit me at work darling" Adele said over the phone while sending Topher out of the room. Halfway across the city a young college student held her phone with her shoulder while she flipped through a pile of brain scans, her brown hair falling into her face every few seconds.

"I would love to auntie but I have a appointment with the head of neurology at noon." The young woman replied as she put the scans in a folder and then put them in her backpack. Anna DeWitt locked the door to her apartment and then sighed over the phone.

"I will be over in twenty minutes and will stay for half an hour, no more and no less." She finished before hanging up and jumping on a bus. Twenty minutes later she was being led into her aunts high rise office.

"Auntie Adelle it's so great to see you. You spend too much time working" Anna said with a smile as her aunt hugged her. The two women sat down and started talking about trivial things in their lives until they reached a interesting topic. Anna's school work or to be more specific her thesis on the human brain.

"I feel you would be a great asset to Rossum corporation, I would love for you to come talk to one of my employees, ." She looked thoughtful and was about to help her niece find him when her secretary peeked into the room.

" there is a client waiting for you."

"Darling you can find in the second basement level."

"Thanks auntie I will call you later tonight." Anna said before picking up her backpack and leaving the room. She quickly went to the lower level basement and began to start looking through the modern living space. She was turning a corner when she ran into a slightly larger person sending her and her backpack flying in opposite directions.

"Oh sorry, my aunt seems to forget that not everyone has a built in gps." She mumbled as the person helped her gather her stuff. He grabbed her brain scans and paused in helping her.

"You're a neurologist?"

"Not really, I am writing my thesis on the human brain at UCLA. I was supposed to be looking for someone down here. A , my aunt mentioned that he might need an assistant." Anna paused and looked at the man. Clad in a button down with tousled blonde hair he looked more like he belonged on a college campus than at rossum.

"I'm , well I usually go by topher and I may need an assistant. You said you had a thesis, mind if I look at it?"

"Im Anna and sure, its actually in that pile of brain scans you are holding. Its more for visual learners." She blushed before he got up and walked towards a elaborately designed office. He turned and then motioned her over to him.

"Heres my humble little office." He said before sitting down and looking at the brain scans. Anna stood in the doorway and watched while he looked over the scans. He seemed in complete awe of her research.

"What do you do for Rossum?" She asked

"I work with the human brain also, but your research is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well it is my lifes work." She mumbled as he turned to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Here is my lifes work" Topher said before showing her a room full of computer gadgetry. She looked around and knew that something was up with all of this.

"Nice gadgets, got any other toys?" She asked before her aunt showed up in the doorway to tophers office.

"So I can see you found Anna. Now I take it you like it here?" She smiled very faintly before turning serious once more.

"I do auntie, where do I sign?" Anna asked eagerly

" I do need an assistant but has Anna been briefed on what we do here?" Topher seemed to trip over his words as he looked between aunt and niece and noted the similarities.

"I was thinking we both could do it"

"What are you two talking about?" Anna looked confused

"Anna there is something we do here at Rossum. Its called imprinting, we change how people think to provide for our clientele. Topher can explain the details." Adele explained before leaving the room.

"Wait so you can change how the brain works, you can reprogram people and make them do, whatever!" Anna said as she looked at topher before a look of excitement came over her features. "Where do we begin?"

"I like a girl that knows her brains" Topher said with a laugh before he began to show her how the dollhouse worked.


End file.
